Where the Dark Met the Light
by TheBookNerd101
Summary: Nico and Will are like the darkness and light: complete opposites, but one cannot exist without the other. And sometimes, even the darkness needs a little light. This is a collection of memorable moments in their tough journey as a couple. (Solangelo)


**Heyo! So I reread the Heros of Olympus series, and I was furious that there wasn't going to be any more Solangelo. So I decided to make some more!**

 **This is a collection of one-shots about Solangelo. There's going to be some minor cursing, a little teenage angst, the usual. It's rated a T, and at times it may push into a low M. There will be some rather *steamy* moments, but there will be a warning before each chapter about those.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own PJO and HOO, not me.**

 **(Side note: I will be updating Something To Live For within this week. Check it out if you haven't already!)**

* * *

 **This chapter contains: Minor cursing, teenage angst**

* * *

Nico felt like his body was trying to float up to Olympus.

A month ago, Nico had finally gotten the courage to ask Will out.

Will had smiled, rolled his eyes, and said, "Of course I will. I was wondering when you were going to ask you big dolt."

They had a wonderful month, freely holding hands and putting their arms around each other without the tension. The two of them fit together like puzzle pieces. Nico's new favorite pastime was snuggling with Will. He would put his head on Will's shoulder and melt into his body. It gave Nico a sense of comfort and warmth that he only got around him. But gods forbid he would ever admit it.

Some people had jeered at them, but their friends supported the relationship wholeheartedly. Nico had even overheard Jason giving Will "the talk".

"Look man," Jason had said, "You're a great guy. But Nico's been through a lot. If you hurt him, I promise you that I will personally find Zeus to use his master bolt on you."

"Okay, Jason. Can you let go of my shirt now? It's new."

Nico loved how much of a smartass Will was. Most people thought Will was a lax guy who avoided insulting others, but they were completely and utterly wrong. Will did his best to avoid conflict, but instead of openly poking at someone, he rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. It had made Nico smile every time.

Now, they were sitting by the basketball court. It was high noon, the sun blazing down on them. Will was still panting from his basketball game, his forehead beaded with sweat. He sat with one arm on his bent knee. Nico looked over at him, relishing the fact that Will was his.

Nico, however, was now also sweating. "Can't Apollo turn it down or something? I feel like I'm getting baked for a godly barbecue." Complained Nico.

"Maybe if you didn't wear all black, you wouldn't feel like that." Replied Will.

Nico made a face which made Will laugh. It was a clear, melodious sound. At least to Nico it was.

Again, they sat in silence. That left Nico to his thoughts and his mood plummeted. Lately, it felt like nobody really wanted him. He had always known that, but it was weighing him down more than ever. His friends may have had good intentions, but it seemed that no actions accompanied them. Again after he helped the two demigod camps, he was praised and honored. For a while. Then, most of the campers went back to whispering about the boy who blended in with the shadows too well.

Of course, no one would dare admit it. Not with Reyna fiercely defending him with every move. Not with Jason turning the air dangerously electric every time someone spoke of him. And definitely not with Will glaring with such intensity it seemed the sun was in his eyes.

But it was there, as it always had been. The uneasy looks when he entered the room. The small jumps when he spoke. The overall feeling that he was different, but not in a good way. That everyone and everything would abandon him eventually.

He had been trying to overlook those things. He wanted to believe that they cared. His friends assured him that they would stick with him. He was one of them now.

"Who's gonna summon the zombies to kick booty without you around?" Leo had said.

That was the thing. If he left, they would only miss him because he was of value to them. Not because they cared. That's how every one of his relationships ended up. That was another reason he always ran. He was too different. He was too dangerous. But above all, he was just too hard to care about.

Nico was used to being alone, but it had especially hurt when he thought about Will abandoning him.

He could deal with it if the others left him. After all, that was what he had been doing all those years. Long ago, he had accepted that people just generally had better things to worry about them him. He would never be a priority on anybody's list. Getting his hopes up was pointless. It would just end in misery and sorrow.

With Will, he couldn't think like that. No matter how hard Nico tried to convince himself he'd be alright without Will, he couldn't. There was a stupid part of him that desperately clung to the hope of having Will there, steady as a rock. The thing was life was like the sea. It beat at you and eroded you away, always prevailing in the end.

He really liked Will. His golden, sunny aura couldn't be more different that Nico's darkness, but they went together almost perfectly. At least to Nico they did.

It both consoled and infuriated him.

All of this ran through his mind as Nico sat there on the hot pavement. He was almost regretting asking Will out. Will had no idea what he was getting into.

Will interrupted his thoughts. "Spill."

Nico blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at nothing for five minutes."

"So?"

"Something's wrong." Will insisted. "Spill."

"How do you know something's wrong?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I'd rather we cut the crap and get straight to the point." Will took Nico's cold hand and entwined his warm fingers in his. "You know you can trust me. Spill."

This time, Nico took a deep breath. It seemed like all the thoughts that ran so easily through his head were condensing into a ball in his throat, rendering him speechless.

It seemed to take all his effort to unstick his throat, but he spit his words out. "Nobody wants me around."

Will shook his head. "Nico, your friends all need you. They-"

"That's just it, isn't it? They need me. I'm their most useful tool." Suddenly, the words came easier to him. They were harsh, cold, and sharp. All the weeks of suppressed anger and bitterness surfaced. "They only want me around because they can use me. But I'm as disposable as a bent nail when they're done with me. They only want me around when they have to have me around."

Nico flicked a small rock from the court. It hurt his finger, but he didn't care. "But do they want me around as soon as the work is done? No, they don't. Because they don't care about me. They care about my abilities. Nobody ever cares about _me_. But of course they don't expect that. They don't even expect me to have _emotions_. I'm just some creepy guy they can't get rid of because they're too scared to try. In case they have to use me again."

Will rubbed soothing circles on the back of Nico's hand with his thumb. "Nico, they do care. And so do I."

Nico smiled without humor. "Maybe you do now. But what about a year from now? I doubt you'll still care then. I'm absolutely worthless." Nico sagged his head. "I'm sorry, Will. I should've told you how much of a hopeless case I was. I can understand if you want to leave."

He expected Will to leave after spilling his guts out. Nico felt naked and bare. It was uncomfortable feeling so vulnerable in front of someone.

Instead, Will surprised him even more. Using his free hand, Will cupped Nico's face. He pulled him so close that their noses were practically touching. The heavy feeling in his stomach suddenly lifted and he felt as if his stomach had gone on an unscheduled rollercoaster ride. Will's eyes blazed with a kind of fire that was warm, yet fierce.

"Nico di Angelo, you are _not_ worthless." Will whispered. "You are one of the strongest demigods I know, and don't you _dare_ say otherwise. You went through Tartarus and back. You saved our skins too many times to count. Your friends _do_ care about you. They may not show it in the best ways, but they all love you deeply. It's clear to anyone who looks. You are not a tool, Nico. You are your own weapon. And you are anything _but_ disposable."

Their foreheads were against each other's. Nico felt like he had accidently overdosed on ambrosia; his skin tingled everywhere.

He tried to protest, but he couldn't. He didn't have the emotional energy to.

"But I'm nothing." His voice broke.

Will looked into Nico's eyes with those shining orbs of his. "You're everything to me." He whispered as he leaned in.

Their kiss was fiery and passionate, but not desperate. They savored the moment, relishing in the raw emotion exposed. Nico knew he was getting a little too much spit on Will, but he didn't care. He put every single feeling of anger into that kiss. He put all his love for Will into that kiss. He poured every emotion he'd been holding back into that kiss.

Will's hand stayed on his cheek, but the other one moved from his hand to his back. Will pulled Nico closer to him, their bodies molding together. The two of them held onto each other tight, as if afraid the other one would leave. Nico could feel the warmth radiating from Will's chest, seeping into his body. He lost himself in the sheer lust for Will.

Will pushed Nico down so that he was lying on top of him. Nico felt the rough pavement against his skull and the softness on his lips. The air around them smelled of summer flowers. Will's hand settled on Nico's chest, resting lightly. Nico's arms clutched Will waist, him wishing that they could be even closer than they were now.

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air.

Will got up and dusted gravel off his jeans.

"Next time," Will said in a strict voice, "You come to me if you have a problem. It's not good to bottle up your emotions. Doctor's orders."

Nico sat up and nodded, not entirely trusting himself to speak.

"Any questions?"

"C-can we do that again?"

* * *

Nico was getting his armor on for capture the flag. His lips still tingled.

When he adjusted the last strap, Jason came up behind him. He was polishing his sword as he walked.

"So, anything happen lately?" he asked casually.

Nico squinted his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Jason shrugged, keeping his calm demeanor. "Just asking. So how's Will been?"

Nico was suspicious. He was being too casual. "Why don't ask him yourself?"

"Just wanted to hear it from you."

Nico studied Jason. It was obvious that Jason was using enormous effort to keep himself collected.

"You saw us didn't you?" asked Nico.

Jason turned pink. "Um, Piper saw."

"Great." He muttered.

Jason dropped the façade, his expression turning jittery. "Look, I'm just happy for you. You deserve to have a guy like him."

"Uh-huh."

Jason shifted nervously from foot to foot. "So, uh, what was it like?"

Nico was about to snap at him but stopped himself.

"It was amazing."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Favorite and Follow! Review for a message from yours truly! (I'm sorry if I sound egotistic)**


End file.
